My Best Friend
by Demonluvr
Summary: Bakura ponders about Marik. Drabble. First. MarikBakura. Yaoi. Has epilogue thingy at very bottom.


Disclaimer: I've run out of (semi)creative ways to say this so I'll say plain and simple. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: Bakura ponders about Marik. Drabble. First. Marik/Bakura. Yaoi. Has epilogue thingy at very bottom.

Warning: Uh . . . I honestly don't know yet. -.- Cussing prob.

Evie: I thought of this while watching my cat sleep T-T see where my inspiration is comeing from now?

Sarah: this is what you get for typing a really crappy last chap fer Puppy.

Evie: Shudup! I was excited and wanted to finish it:pouts:

Sarah: also, she has no idea what a drabble is.

Evie:ignores her even thou she's right: BTW blame the bad writing of this drabble on my cold and it being nearly midnight. (two nights in a row!)

One More Thing: I feel happy inside when I see your face. (lmfao) und '. . . and then he got locked away in Seths rod . . .' (:shot:)

* * *

--My Best Friend--

* * *

_When everything is wrong I come talk to you  
__You make things alright when I'm felling blue  
__You are such a blessing  
__And I won't be messing  
__With the one thing the brings light to all my darkness_

I really don't see how he does it.

I mean come freakin' on!

How can _anyone_ just lie down and fall asleep.

_Anywhere_!

He has gatta be an alien.

Or a robot.

_You're my best friend  
__And I love you (love you)  
__And I love you (love you)  
__Yes I do_

I watch the wind gently play with his hair.

How can _anyone_ be that fucking sexy?

Kami.

He reminds me of something though . . .

Ah ha! He reminds me of a cat.

_There is no other one who can take your place  
__I feel happy inside when I see your face  
__I hope you believe me  
__Cuz I speak sincerely  
__And I mean it when I tell you that I need you_

Cats can fall asleep anywhere.

I smile. He must have been a cat in his former life.

My smile quickly reverses directions.

But if I knew him when he was an Egyptian and then he got locked away in the Seth's Rod, then . . .

Hmm, then he was a cat before he was an Egyptian.

I nod to myself.

That's it.

_You're my best friend  
__And I love you (love you)  
__And I love you (love you)  
__Yes I do_

He looks so comfortable.

I wanna join him.

I open and close the screen door silently.

I walk over to him and look at his curiously.

I don't think there's room for both of us.

_I'm here right beside you  
__I will never leave you  
__And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

He's stretched out on the bench, which leaves no room for me.

I gnaw my bottom lip.

Maybe if I wake him up he'll let me join him.

Damn him for looking so comfy!

I slap my forehead.

Again with me saying comfy!

So far only two people have made me say that.

My koi, Ryou, and him.

_You're my best friend  
__And I love you (love you)  
__And I love you (love you)  
__Yes I do_

Gur . . . . He drives me fricken' crazy! With a capital friken' Z!

I continue to stare him down as I contemplate what to do.

I'm very tempted to go inside and harass my hikari when he rolls over.

"'ello, Love. What seems to be the problem, hmm?" he asks me a smile tugging at his lips.

_You're my best friend  
__And I love you (love you)  
__And I love you (love you)  
__Yes I do_

I blink, "nothing's the problem. I just don't understand how you can fall asleep anywhere you choose."

He chuckles, "I just know when I want to sleep. So I do. No matter where I am."

"Your one talent," I mutter.

"Oi. Oi. You know damn well I have _many _talents," he winks, "most of them just aren't things that you share publicly."

_Yes I do_

I turn away and my cheeks turn a light pink.

He chuckles again.

"I see you remember what _talents_ I'm talking about."

I glare at him, "Shudup."

He smiles and beckons for me to come to him.

I comply and walk over to where he was laying.

"Care to join me?" he smirks and scoots over so I could have some room.

I don't even hesitate.

Old habits die hard.

_Yes I do_

I crawl into his waiting arms and I snuggle up to his chest, trying to block out the sun.

He wraps his arms around me possessively and buries his face in my hair.

"Just like old times," he murmurs, already starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah," I smile and softly hold his shirt. "Just like when we were in love."

"I still love you."

"I still love you, too."

* * *

Time to start 'aww'ing and gaging.

Note: look for the epilogue after the random babble. But, ok in this drabble (whatever the hell that means) 'Kura ist with Ryou and Marik ist with Malik. And before you go 'But they said 'I love you'!' listen. Love never dies! If you love someone or have ever loved someone you will always and forever love them at least a little bit. In less, of course, your lying to yourself by saying your in love with someone when really your not, so there-for after you break apart you'll stop 'loving' the person. Ok, there ist meh explanation/rant -.-

I spelt friken' three freakin' different ways in here! 1) freakin' 2) fricken' 3) friken' I have problems T-T

Evie: I really don't see what's up with me writing a thing with a song that doesn't fit. T-T

Sarah: you're crazy.

Evie: I know that but still T-T

**Please Criticize Me! Fer the love of all things sick and twisted! T-T**

. . . . HA! It's all in one tense fer once! . . . .I think T-T

Lyrics © Weezer 'My Best Friend"

Oo! Oo! Seeing how this is happening after Puppy ended and Bakura is with Ryou and Marik is with Malik here is a short epilogue on how their hikari/kois react to their position.

* * *

--Nani?--

* * *

"Hey, Ryou, ya know where my psycho is?" a tan blond yells up some stairs to his friend.

"Hang on, Malik!"

Suddenly a head of silver hair appears at the top of the stairs, "umm. I think he's out back sleeping on the bench thing," the head disappears just as fast as it had appeared.

"Thanks!"

Malik heads toward where he knew was the back yard. Hell, this was practically his second home seeing how he was here almost as much as he was at his own house.

He comes to a screen door and looks out.

His eyes widen at first before a smirk appears.

He walks back to the stairs and he walks up them.

Malik finds Ryou in his bedroom reading a book.

"Oi, Oi, you have to came see this," Malik walks over and grabs Ryous arm.

Ryou follows reluctantly.

They make it to the back door and Ryou starts to giggle.

"Shh," Malik puts a finger to his lips and they sneak out the back door.

They quickly survey the scene.

Bakura and Marik are laying together, Mariks arms are wrapped around Bakura, their legs are entangled and Bakura is lightly holding the front of Mariks shirt. Oh, and they are both oblivious to the two scheming hikaris, seeing as to how they are asleep.

"This is what we'll do," Malik whispers. ". . . . ."

"Uh huh . . . Ok . . . . Giggle," are Ryous replies over the next few seconds.

"Ok ready?"

"Yeah. Giggle."

They walk silently behind the bench that the two are asleep on and place their hands underneath it.

"Ready? 1. 2. 3."

Using all their strength, Ryou and Malik lift the bench up and dump their yamis on the ground.

Both cry out in surprise and Bakura groans as Marik lands on top of him.

The hikaris fall to the ground laughing and Bakura glares at them

Marik sits up.

Marik then realizes that he and Bakura are in a very _interesting_ position.

He is, as already stated, on top of Bakura, or to be precise he is _straddling_ Bakura.

Marik smirks mischievously and pins Bakuras arms down.

"Nani?" 'Kura questions.

"Does this seem familiar, Love?" Marik purrs drawing the attention of two confused boys.

'Kura blinks but nods none-the-less.

Marik rocks his hips against Bakuras enticing a slight moan.

Marik is now _sure _he has the hikaris full and complete attention.

Marik leans down and kisses Bakura roughly.

"We have an audience," he whispers before kissing down 'Kuras neck.

Bakura gaze flicks to the two blushing teens sitting a few feet away.

"Ah," Bakura replies softly.

Marik lightly bit Bakuras neck, causing the British teen to moan softly again, and then maneuvers so that he is holding both of Bakuras hands in one of his.

His free hand slips down too the thief's hip.

It is time to put on a good show for their hikaris.

* * *

Evie: JES:squee:

Now will all you MarikKura fans review?


End file.
